ilyiw: BEPP
by cpneb
Summary: It's an old family recipe...Happy New Year, from Wade, Tara and Kathrine Load and the Wadebots.


_**If lovin' you is wrong**_: **BEPP**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

Wade's cooking an old family recipe...and Kathrine is **not** amused.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

-----

Kathrine heard her Dad whistling in the kitchen, and that concerned her:

Wade never whistled.

She walked in from the living room to see Wade, wearing his apron with a remark about multiple PhDs and great husbands ('the one Mom gave him for Christmas,' she grinned: he looked like a brown-and-white snowman in that over-sized garment). What she saw worried her: Dad was never this happy while he was cooking.

Wade was mashing potatoes, he had the oven going with something cooking in it, and there were multiple tall pots on the top of their commercial-grade gas stove. He poured was pouring heavy cream into the potatoes, then added a generous amount of salt and pepper, continuing to stir and taste. He then added a mound of diced green onion tops, stirred, and tasted.

Smiling, he then went to the stove and stirred the first pot, leaning over it and wafting the aroma toward his nose, and then did the same to the second pot. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the cutting board with a mound of diced green peppers and dumped them into the first pot, laughing to himself. Two strong stirs, and he placed the spoon on the plate next to the stove.

He opened the oven doors and, grabbing a pair of oven mitts, he reached in and removed two pans containing cornbread.

Kathrine smiled: she loved her dad's cornbread, especially with red beans….

Wade placed the cornbread on the counter with a heat protector underneath.

Now, Kathrine was aghast as Wade proceeded to ladle the contents of one of the pots on top of the cornbread.

"**_DAD_**!"

Wade turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Hi there, Kitty-Kat."

"What are you doing to that innocent cornbread?"

"A New Year's tradition from my Dad," he turned back and finished ladling the contents on the cornbread.

Now, she was worried: Wade reached into the pot of mashed potatoes and proceeded to scoop them out and place them on top of the mixture he'd put on top of the cornbread, sculpting it to look like whipped topping or meringue.

"What in the name of Rufus is _**THAT**_?" she asked as he finished the first one and placed it back into the oven.

"Dad's special New Year's recipe, Kathrine:

"Black-eyed Pea Pie," he grinned as he finished the second one and slid it into the oven as Kathrine made retching sounds.

"For luck: black-eyed peas are always the dish of choice on the First of January," Wade explained as Kathrine crinkled her face into as disgusting a look as she could muster.

"One is mild, and the other has jalapeños in it: I like mine hot, but I made a mild one for you and your mom, just in case."

"In case of what, Wade?" Tara came into the kitchen.

"You didn't want your dish extra-spicy: I made one with, and one without jalapeños; I wasn't sure how your stomach was doing, MTB," he patted Tara's slightly expanded stomach and grinned, and Tara swatted at his hand and giggled.

"One what, dear?" now, Tara was intrigued, and Kathrine waited for the explosion.

"Black-Eyed Pea Pies, Tara."

"Cornbread crust?" Tara's eyes widened, and Wade nodded

"Yum-**_O_**!" she grabbed Wade and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she stepped back. "Daddy used to make those when I was growing up: he learned about it from his college roommate Doug. My college roommate, Kelsey, used to tell me she'd complain about it, but she really liked it: she just had to keep her Dad in line," Tara grinned, then turned to Kathrine and smiled.

"You're going to love it, Kathrine," she smiled, but Kathrine understood the message.

'I hate it when Mom's pregnant: she'll eat anything, even a roasted skunk rump if she's hungry enough and Dad serves it with hollandaise sauce.'

-----

"Can I have another piece?"

"Kathrine, that'll make three big pieces you've had; I think that's enough," Tara told her.

"Daddy?" she tried her newly-discovered PDP, but Wade laughed and shook his head 'no.'

"Oh, all right," she grinned. Operation**_ Pie Acquisition_** formed in her mind. 'My next, great, plan,' she thought

-----

(Later that night….)

"Tara, do you hear something?" Wade sat up in bed, whispering to his wife.

"It's just Kat raiding the pie, dear," Tara muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"I've created a pie monster," Wade grinned as he plopped his head back onto his pillow.

-----

Kathrine had a spoon in her hand and the pie pan on the counter, mashed potatoes and cornbread crumbs scattered on the counter, on the floor, and on her hands and clothes.

"You are making a mess, young lady."

"Hush, Wade-A."

"Very good, little missy," the Wade-bot chuckled as he watched her eat.

"This should be gorchy, but it's great!" Kathrine grinned as she licked the back of the serving spoon.

"I _**hate**_ it when Dad's right," she whined, but then laughed.

"Well, **I** should have some good luck this year."

-----

"Tara?"

"Yes, Wade?"

"You do know that black-eyed peas sometimes affect people differently, don't you?"

"Uh-huh; so?"

"Nothing," Wade got up and walked to Kathrine's bathroom, placing the gas medication out on the counter. On his way out of her room, he made certain that the air filtration system in her room was set to 'full'.

"Just in case," he grinned as he went back to bed.

-----

Author's afterward: 

Black-eyed pea pie is a real dish, and tasty, too: I was introduced to it by Kelsey a few years ago.

Happy New Year from Wade, Tara, Kathrine, and the Wade-bots.

-----

Mon-speak translation:

BEPP - black-eyed pea pie

MTB - mother-to-be

PDP - puppy-dog pout

-----


End file.
